Back To The Past: Mengubah Takdir
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kembali ke masa lalu? Apakah kakau akan mengubah takdir? Takdirmu sendiri juga tergeser.. Banyak hal-hal mengejutkan yang belum terjadi di masamu? Itulah tugasmu, mengganti takdir yang kelam
1. Chapter 1

**Back To The Past: Mengubah Takdir Chapter 1 **

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki berhasil Mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha.. Dengan cara menyegel/menghisap semua chakra uchiha Itu, kehabisan chakra akibat menyegel serta keadaan yang sangat parah, ia meregang nyawanya.. Untungnya, kami-sama memberinya kesempatan kedua.. Lewat Rikudou Sennin.. Naruto dikirim ke masa lalu untuk mengubah takdirnya!**

**Srash..**

"Uhuk..uhuk," darah mengalir deras dari mulut sang Pemuda** Uzumaki,** Naruto Uzumaki

"Tamatlah sudah riwayatmu," ujar Sasuke sinis sambil mencoba mencabut Pedang **Kusanaginya** yang menancap di dada kiri naruto dengan

kasar

**Uhuk...Uhuk**

Untuk sekian kalinya Naruto kembali terbatuk, sungguh Ironis bukan? Ditusuk temanmu sendiri di bagian Jantung? **Monster** yang mendiami dirimu Juga terkena Imbasnya, kenapa?

Tentu saja Jika **Jinchuruuki ** meninggal maka Bijuu yang mendiami dirinya akan Mati "Sial." Naruto mengumpat

"Kau tak akan menang dari ku, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sinis "Aku belum kalah, Sasuke." Naruto menyiapkan **double rasenshuriken** di kedua tangannya dengan bantuan para **bunshin,**

"**Double Rasenshuriken**" Naruto mencoba menghantamkan dua **Rasenshurikennya**ke Sasuke

"**Susano**," monster prajurit raksasa ungu menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke membantunya untuk menahan **Rasenshuriken** Naruto, tampaklah Naruto yang terbaring lemas dengan kondisi jaket yang telah hancur dan **chakra** yang menipis

Sasuke menonaktifkan **Susano** nya dan meraih Pedang **Kusanagi**nya, Ia berjalan sambil menyeringai datar memikirkan rencana selanjutnya yaitu

"Bertahanlah, Naruto!"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kata orang yang dikenalnya Itu menoleh, tampaklah seorang **Jounin Konoha** dengan rambut **Silver** yaitu...

"Kakashi, kau tak perlu ikut campur," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Kakashi "Kau akan mengendalikan dunia dengan **Mugen Tsukoyomi ** Itu Juga berarti kau akan kulawan," Kakashi menyiapkan **Raikiri ** di tangan kirinya, begitu pula Sasuke

Kakashi melihat ke arah Naruto yang tampak telah pingsan, semoga saja Ia belum mati. Kakashi tau Jika Naruto telah ditusuk tepat di bagian mengalirnya darah..., Jantung

"**Raikiri**." Kakashi maju dengan melesat kencang menyerang Sasuke dengan chakra petir di tangannya "**Chidori**," Sasuke tak mau kalah dan membalas serangan yang serupa dengan milik kakashi

Dua Jutsu itu berimbang ya **raikiri** melawan **chidori **ya pasti imbang,

Pertarungan pun terjadi, bertarung dengan sengit, walau **sharingan ** telah tak melekat di mata Kiri Kakashi namun kemampuannya sangatlah masih kuat

Namun, tetap saja.. Sasuke lebih Kuat di detik-detik terakhir Sasuke menyiapkan **Chidori Kagutsuchi ** di tangan kirinya

Ketika hendak melesatkannya ke dada kakashi suara seseorang mengagetkannya

"Cukup, Sasuke-**kun**!"

"Mau apa kah kau," balas Sasuke sinis akan kehadiran sosok seorang Ini, sakura membuat 1 **kagebunshin ** untuk mengobati naruto dan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Kakashi

"Aku kesini untuk menghadang mu."

"Apakah kau bisa? Naruto dan Kakashi saja kalah dengan ku," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal "Jangan remehkan diriku!"

"Aku tak meremehkan." Ujar Sasuke sangat dingin "Hanya membingungkan kemampuanmu yang bahkan jauh dibawah Kakashi dan Naruto."

"Kau bahkan tak memanggil kakashi dengan sebutan **sensei**."

"Chidori Kagutsuchi," Sasuke menyerang dengan chidori yang sedikit dilapisi chakra Kyuubi yin milik Minato yang dirampasnya dengan paksa saat perang

**Flashback**

**Tampak Madara dkk yang menggempur saat perang, di saat Itu Juga... Sasuke datang ke ET Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze...**

**Ia mengaktifkan Rinnegan di mata kanannya "Ningendou," ia menghisap chakra Kyuubi Yin Minato... Dan Aliansi Shinobi makin kesulitan melawan Madara dkk**

**EnD Of Flashback**

Brukk...

Sakura terpental terkena **chidori kagutsuchi** milik Sasuke yang juga dilapisi chakra **Enton**nya, **ameterasu dan chakra kyuubi Yin**... Begitu pula Kakashi,

"Berhenti," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba

"Berhenti katamu?" Kekeh Sasuke "Tak akan! Aku akan mendirikan dunia dengan kakakku dan kedua orang tua ku dengan.. **Mugen Tsukoyomi**,"

"Aku akan berusaha menghalangimu," Naruto bangkit dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur

"Masih keras kepala, ya?" Ujar Sasuke datar "Kau tak akan pernah menang dariku."

Naruto tersenyum "Pede Sekali kau, mari kita buktikan."

Naruto merapal handseal "**Kinjutsu: Hoken no Fuin **,"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah menara yang menghisap tiga per empat chakra Sasuke "Sialan kau." Umpat Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum dengan darah yang mengalir di mulutnya, "**Sayonara**, Sasuke."

Tepat di saat Naruto mengatakan Itu, Sasuke tertelan menara penghisap **sasuke** Itu, disaat terakhir Naruto hendak menghembuskan nafasnya, Ia tersenyum, senyum yang Ia anggap untuk terakhir kalinya

Di sebuah tempat yang entah dimana berdirilah Naruto dan Kurama "Kurama, apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"**Aku Juga Tak Tahu."**

"Bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu."

"**Memangnya kau Tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini?**"

Naruto tersenyum "Entahlah."

Kurama membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup tadi "**Kurasa Ini Akhirat**"

"Benarkah?" Takjub Naruto "Kita masuk Surga atau Neraka kurama?"

"**Aku tentu saja Surga**" Gumam Kurama "**Kalau kau Pasti Neraka**"

"Enak saja." Rengut Naruto "Aku Ini menyelamatkan dunia."

"**Menyelamatkan Apanya**?" Gumam Kurama "**Dunia Masih Terkena Mugen Tsukoyomi, Baka**!"

"Hah.." Kejut Naruto "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke dunia."

Kurama terkekeh sambil tertawa "**Mana bisa, Baka Gaki**"

"Tentu saja bisa Kurama," ucap seseorang "**Kau/**Jii-san!" Pekik kurama dan Naruto bersamaan

"Kalian akan dikirim ke masa lalu menghentikan madara melakukan Infinite Tsukoyomi ke2 otomatis Infinite Tsukoyomi sekarang akan hilang," ucap Hagoromo

"Jadi, nanti aku akan melawan sasuke lagi?" Tanya Naruto "Kurasa memang iya."

"Tergantung apakah kau bisa merubah takdir."

"Jadi aku bisa mencegah kematian Ero sennin dll." Ujar Naruto gembira "Ya, kecuali orang tuamu.. Hahaha." Ujar rikudou

Rikudou tertawa sejenak lalu mulai merapal handseal "Kalian akan kukirim ke masa lalu dan otomatis sasuke dan yang lainnya yang hidup akan hilang..."

"**Fuinjutsu: TowerTime No Travel**."

Tiba-tiba ada segienam portal yang mulai menghisap Kurama dan Naruto, Rikudou tersenyum di sana sebelum hilang masuk ke dalam tanah

Tampak Naruto yang terbangun di kamar apartemennya, "Dimana aku," Naruto menatap dirinya di cermin

"Ini..Ini..."

"Aku kembali!" Ujar Naruto senang melihat apartemennya "Ternyata benar kata Rikudou-jiji aku dikirim ke masa lalu."

"**Jangan Senang Dulu**" Suara kurama mengejutkannya

"Bagaimana aku tak senang, kurama?"

"**Petualangan sesungguhnya akan dimulai, Gaki**" Ujar kurama, "**Lebih Pastinya, kau masuk ke dalam Mindscapemu**."

"Baik." Sahut Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi,

"**Gaki, akhirnya kau sampai juga**." Ujar kurama sambil menyeringai

"Cepat langsung to the point saja." Naruto tak sabaran "Aku muak melihat mukamu,"

"**Apa katamu**!" Marah Kurama sambil mengeluarkan intens mematikannya

"A-K-U M-U-A-K M-E-L-I-H-A-T M-U-K-A-M-U." Ujar Naruto dengan pelafalan kata yang baik

"**Tak kusangka, khukhukhu**..." Suara kurama mirip Orochimaru "Ah, sudahlah cepat." Balas Naruto, kurama mengganguk sambil mulai menjelaskan

"**Begini, Gaki. Mengenai si Kakek tua yang mengirim kita ke masa lalu ini. Itu perintah dari kami-sama, menugaskanmu. Mengubah takdir-takdir yang kelam**"

"Terus bagaimana dengan kemampuanku?"

Kurama menghela nafasnya "**Itu dia permasalahannya**"

Naruto memandang dengan tatapan yang cukup bingung "Maksudmu?"

"**Gaki**" Gumam Kurama "**Kemampuan mu banyak yang tersegel**."

"Apa? Apakah **segel **nya bisa lepas"

"**Huftt..**" Kurama menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "**tapi kau masih bisa Kagebunshin dan Naruto Uzumaki rendan serta jutsu-jutsu rank c elemen **..."

"Oh"

"Ya sudah aku pergi," naruto berbalik dan hendak pergi "**hati-hati dengan uchiha itu, takdirnya tak dapat diubah walau kau menyadarkannya**" Ujar kurama dengan sedikit panik

Naruto pun hanya berlalu pergi lalu kembali ke dunia nyata

Naruto langsung kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat melihat keadaan apartemennya yang sangat kacau balau,

Pigura Foto entah kemana, guling dan bantal tak berbentuk kasur yang tampak usang, naruto menghela nafasnya, kenapa ia sejorok ini sih dimasa dulu?

'Apakah aku bisa Kagebunshin ya?' Batinnya sambil bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya telah menguasai kagebunshin

Lalu Ia bertanya pada Kurama, dan bergumam sendiri (karena malas masuk mindscape lagi)

"Kurama apakah aku bisa Kagebunshin?"

"**Grr..**" Rungai Kurama "**tadi kubilang apa**!"

"Dasar." Sindir Naruto "Akan kucoba!"

Naruto mulai merapal handseal, dengan agak canggung. Ia takut usahanya sia-sia

"**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**"

Pooft...

Muncul dua bunshin Naruto di sampingnya, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya "Ternyata aku bisa **kagebunshin**."

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Bos!" Seru dua Bunshin yang diciptakan oleh Naruto Itu, Naruto memerintahkan

"Kalian semua, bantu aku bersihkan seluruh Apartemen Ini!"

Dua Bunshin Naruto membalas "Baik Bos!" Sahut dua Bunshin Itu lalu saling membantu dalam merapikan Apartemen Itu

Naruto menyela keringat yang mengalir di kepalanya "Kai."

Pooft

Dua bunshin ciptaan Naruto tadi menghilang di balik kepulan asap, Naruto dengan cepat membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sambil melihat sebuah pigura Foto

Di dalam Foto Itu terdapat Ia dan Sandaime Hokage, Naruto tersenyum. Melihat Orang yang telah Ia anggap sebagai kakek di masa ini masih hidup

Untung, Ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang kehidupan

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil membuka tirai jendelanya "Ahh... Segarnya."

Naruto menghirup segar udara Itu, lalu dipandangnya keadaan Desa. Tampak tentram dan tenang

Naruto lalu keluar dari Apartemennya, ia melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya, Naruto menghela nafasnya

Lalu, Ia berjalan sampai ke Gedung Hokage. Tampak dua Penjaga yang menjaga Gerbang Gedung Hokage, Naruto tak kenal tapi dia tahu kalau Ini Jounin "Ada perlu apa kau disini?" Tanyanya. Yang diikuti anggukan dari rekannya

Naruto Pov's

Kudengar pertanyaan dari dua Jounin di hadapan ku, Aku menjawab "Aku harus menceritakan sesuatu kepada Hokage!" Seruku kepada dua Jounin Itu

Jounin dengan muka yang berkeriput err.. Sedikit berkata "Apakah Ini sangat penting?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Naruto "Ini sangat penting daripada aku harus bicara kepada kalian."

Jounin itu dengan muka malas bergumam

"Ya sudah! Cepat Masuk."

Naruto pun memasuki ke arah Gedung Hokage

Tok...

"Masuk" ujar Hiruzen, Naruto pun membuka pintunya

Lalu. Ia bercakap-cakap dengan Sandaime sejenak "Sebenarnya, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Selidik Sandaime

"Ah Itu dia.." Naruto berdehem "Hanya menjumpai mu..."

"Ah sudah! pergi..."

"Ya..Ya.. Tapi kenapa tidak menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan paperwork menyebalkan Itu.."

Setelah mengatakan Itu, hiruzen pun merutuki dirinya yang bodoh (baru sadar kau hiruzen)

Naruto berjalan ke luar dari Gedung hokage, Jounin yang tadi menanyainya lagi

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jounin Itu

"Ya..." Naruto menjawab.. Lalu berlalu pergi dari sana... Ia sampai ke Danau di pinggir desa, Ia ingin mengubah takdirnya... Ya takdirnya, dan takdir orang-orang

"Oii Naruto..."

Seseorang memanggil Naruto... Naruto berbalik dan melihat sosok temannya... Dengan Tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, rambut hitam jabrik dan membawa Anjing di kepalanya

"Hai...Kiba.."

Naruto menyapa temannya, Inuzuka Kiba... Ia tersenyum melihat Kiba yang berdiri di hadapannya... Padahal kalau di masa depannya, Kiba masih terkurung akar pohon shinju (Infinite Mugen Tsukoyomi)

"Kenapa Tadi bolos? Akademi berasa seperti kuburan kalau kamu nggak ada..."

Kiba berucap, sambil mengelus-elus badan Akamaru yang tengah bertengger di kepalanya

"Ah Itu... Aku tadi kesiangan..."

Naruto menjawab... Alasan yang lumayanlah... Rupanya Ia masih di Akademi

"Ah... Dasar! Besok masuk Ya..."

Kiba berkata sambil hendak berlalu dari sana, saat hendak membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan pergi..

"Eit... Tunggu sebentar... Kiba..."

Naruto memanggil Kiba yang hendak pergi dari sana, reflek.. Bocah Inuzuka itu membalikkan badannya sambil menghela nafas

"Apa lagi sih!..."

Ia bersuara.. Bosan... Ia paling tidak suka berkata panjang lebar

"Ah, Apa kemarin aku masuk?"

Sebuah pertanyaan polos terlontar dari Naruto... Yang sukses hanya dihadiahi contoran Kiba

"Ya masuklah! Kamu Ini..."

Suara Kiba, lalu berlalu dari sana... Ia tak peduli akan panggilan Naruto dengannya.. Bodoh Amat!

"Ah Sial..."

Naruto mengeluarkan cacian dari mulutnya "Padahal kan? Aku ingin bertanya.."

Setelah mengatakan Itu, ia pergi.. Pergi dari sana.. Ya, pergi dari Danau Itu... Walau Ia mengetahui ada seseorang yang mematainya dari balik pohon.. Toh, ia tahu kalau itu bukan orang jahat dari tekanan Chakranya

Sementara orang yang memata-matainya tadi hanya menghela nafas lega... Untung tidak ketahuan.. Lalu, ia kembali ke aksinya lagi.. Menguntit alias memata-matai lagi

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa sadar... Ia berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha... Sosok temannya... Ia... Uchiha Sasuke, takdir yang tak dapat diubah walau menyadarkannya sekarang

"Tck~Ada urusan apa kau disini..."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya tadi... Ia meletakkan pot bunganya yang baru ia siram... Ia menatap Naruto dengan sinis

"Ah~ jangan galak-galak dong..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke bocah Uchiha Itu... Menatapnya dengan datar... Yap, dengan datar

"Ini rumahku! Dan sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang Juga!"

Sasuke berseru... Ia merasa terusik dengan kehadiran bocah pirang ini...

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara~"

Naruto berkata... Ia ingin memancing emosi Sasuke...

"Ayo kita bertarung!"

Sasuke mengajak... Tampak Naruto agak bernafsu ingin bertarung dengan rivalnya Ini... Tapi, ia menjadi lesu... Menggingat Ia hanya bisa Kagebunshin

"Bagaimana kau takut bukan?"

Sasuke berujar Sinis... Naruto membalas datar

"Hn... Mana Training Ground disini..."

"Kita bertarung di Training Ground 7.."

Entah mengapa... Setelah Sasuke berucap Itu... Naruto teringat akan kenangan Team 7... Ya, kenangan Team 7

"Hm.."

Naruto menyahut... Lalu, ia berjalan ke Training Ground Itu... Dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya

Skip Time

"Hm~ mari kita mulai.."

Naruto memulai kuda-kuda bertarungnya, begitu pula Sasuke... Ia memasang posisi Taijutsu khas klan Uchiha...

Sasuke datang menerjang dengan kaki kanannya yang hendak menendang kepala Naruto... Naruto menahan dengan tangan kirinya... Menangkap kaki kanan Sasuke dan hendak membantingnya ke tanah

Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang hendak dibanting ke rumput Training Ground Itu..

Lalu, ia melakukan gerakan salto kebelakang... Mengambil dua Shuriken dari kantong ninjanya... Melemparnya dengan kecepatan Low Chuunin ke arah Naruto...

Naruto hanya menatap itu dengan datar... Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Naruto yang tak menghindar...

Saat dua Shuriken Itu berjarak beberapa Cm dari tubuhnya... Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sebatang kayu

"Cih~ dimana dia.." Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan 1 tomoenya dan mulai beringsut mencari keberadaan Naruto..

"Kanan~ Kiri ~ Atas.."

Gumamnya.. Sambil memandang bergantian di arah kanan, kiri dan Atas

"Uzumaki ~ Naruto ~ Rendan..."

Naruto muncul dengan puluhan Kagebunshin yang mengikutinya... Menghantamkan puluhan pukulan dan tendangan ke Sasuke... Hingga bocah Uchiha Itu mengalami banyak luka lebam

"Heh ~ Bagaimana? Terkagum dengan kemampuanku.."

Naruto berucap, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan berdiri terseok-seok

"Cih ~ kau hanya beruntung... Main keroyokan.."

Sasuke berujar... Jujur, Ia tak mau mengakui kekalahannya

"Itu karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang besar..."

Naruto berucap, sambil mengambil Kunai yang berada di genggaman tangannya... Berjalan ke arah Sasuke

Tampak muka Sasuke yang sangat pucat basi... Naruto mencengkram Sasuke di kerah bajunya... Menodongkan Kunai Itu ke arah lehernya

"Lepaskan Aku!"

"Oh Sayang sekali... Sasuke... Baiklah akan kulepaskan.."

Naruto melepaskan cengkaramannya ke pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha Itu terjatuh... Naruto menendang tubuh Uchiha Itu hingga membentur Pohon dan pingsan

Naruto berjalan lesu dari tempat itu sambil bergumam kecil "Maafkan Aku.. Sasuke, Aku terpaksa... Kau terlalu berbahaya nantinya.."

Setelah Berkata Itu... Naruto pulang ke Apartemennya... Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri

Dan setelah Naruto pulang... Tampaklah seseorang yang mengintainya... Lalu, menghilang...

Pagi Harinya

(Di Training Ground 7)

Sasuke Pov

Aku bangun dari pingsanku... Cih~ Sial... Aku kalah dari bocah kuning Itu... Padahal kan Ia juru kunci Akademi... Sedangkan Aku?

Akulah Top Star di Akademi... Uchiha Sasuke...

Dan hari sudah pagi... Kuputuskan untuk pulang ke Uchiha mansion dan berangkat ke Akademi...

Bersama Naruto

Tampak Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik Isi lemari kacanya... Oh masih tersisa 2 Cup Ramen... Untuk sarapan dan makan siang

"Ah Sudahlah... Kuseduh dua saja..."

Naruto berucap... Ia tak peduli jika Ramen menggangu kesehatannya... Toh Jika ia mati... Ia tak tahu apa akibatnya.. Dan 4 Menit kemudian... Ramen Cup Itu pun siap disantap...

Slurrtt...

Naruto menghabiskan 1 Ramen Cup dengan 10~kali sedotan... Dan dengan dua puluh kali sedotan, ia mengakhiri sarapan paginya dan membuang ramen cup itu ke tong sampah

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membuka wastafelnya... Menumpahkan air dingin itu ke kepalanya

Setelah Itu, ia berjalan pergi ke Akademi...

Skip Time

Hari yang tampak tak biasa di Akademi, semua murid menatap dengan kagum sosok yang berdiri sambil memegang Spidol mengerjakan sebuah soal yang cukup sulit

"Bagus, Naruto... Kau boleh kembali duduk..."

Mendengar perintah dari Gurunya, Umino Iruka. Lekas membuat Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya, menghiraukan tatapan sinis dari bocah Uchiha yang kemarin bertarung dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke

"Tck ~ selepas Akademi kita bertarung lagi!"

Mendengar Itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum... Kemarin saja, dengan kagebunshin ia dapat mengalahkan bocah Uchiha Ini dengan mudah

"Boleh... Tapi jangan menangis kalau kau kalah..."

Naruto mengejek, Sasuke hanya berdecih tak suka "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku karena aku seorang Uchiha..."

Naruto duduk di tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di tempat Sasuke "Oh Ya.."

"Tentu saja... Uchiha adalah klan terkuat.."

Sasuke menyombongkan Klannya, itulah yang Naruto benci. Sifat arogannya "Ayo kita buktikan klan mana yang kuat, Uzumaki atau Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal... Lalu kembali menyimak pelajaran dari Iruka

Waktu tak terasa berjalan cepat... Dentangan Bel Akademi berbunyi, menandakan waktunya pulang...

"Anak-anak silahkan pu~"

"Jaa... Iruka-sensei."

Tanpa memerdulikan ucapan Iruka, mereka langsung kabur dari situ

"Ah dasar..."

Iruka memberenggut melihat kelakuan anak muridnya Ini, ia menghela nafasnya. Lalu, ia membereskan dokumen-dokumennya dan pergi

Di sebuah lapangan luas

"Kau Sudah Siap?"

Naruto bertanya sambil memandang bocah Uchiha Itu, menatap dengan kelam

"Aku selalu siap... Untuk mengalahkanmu!"

Sasuke berseru, ia melemparkan ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda style klan UCHIHA

Naruto mencampakkan Tasnya ke dekat pohon lapangan luas itu, memasang tampang datar

"Hyat..."

Sasuke datang menerjang dengan tangan kanannya yang hendak meninju muka Naruto

Naruto hanya menunduk menghindari pukulan Sasuke, ia menahan tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya

Sasuke mundur beberapa meter dari sana, menarik tangannya yang ditahan Naruto. Ia mengambil tiga Kunai dan melemparnya

Naruto menangkap Kunai Itu dengan sela-sela Jarinya satu kunai Ia tangkap, sementara dua lainnya ia tangkis menggunakan Kunai yang ia tangkap

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu.."

Naruto berseru, Ia membuat dua Klon di sampingnya "Bersiaplah, babak belur untuk kedua kalinya..."

"Cih~"

"Semangatlah sedikit, Sasuke. Aku lelah bertarung dengan orang lemah sepertimu, kau sama sekali tak bersemangat... Sok sekali kau, Sharingan saja baru satu Tomoe.."

"Cih~ Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku, bocah tengik. Dasar..."

"Ah.. Kalau lemah ya bilang lemah saja, Akui saja padaku, aku tak akan bilang pafa Fans Girls katrok mu Itu~"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, setelah Itu. Ia merapal handseal

"Katon: Goukakyu No jutsu..."

Sasuke menyemburkan api berisentitas sedang, satu bunshin Naruto lenyap... Naruto dan Bunshinnya bergerak berpisah...

Naruto bergerak hendak menendang Sasuke, tapi ditahan tangan Uchiha itu dan melemparnya ke pohon...

Pooft

'Bunshin?'

"Rasakan Sasuke..."

Naruto menendang Sasuke, dengan chakra yang mengalir di kakinya. Membuat bocah Uchiha Itu terpental ke pohon

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke... Kau tak akan menang.."

Sasuke bangkit sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya "Kau.. Tunggu saja nanti!"

Sasuke mengambil tasnya, beranjak pergi dari sana, Ia malu untuk kekalahannya yang kedua kali

"Aku tau kau disitu, ANBU-san.."

Naruto menunjuk ke arah semak belukar "Cih ~ Pergi..."

Naruto beranjak dari sana, tak memperdulikan keadaan tanah yang berlubang 10 Diameter akibat pertarungan mereka Itu...

Tower Hokage

Pooft...

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di dalam Gedung Hokage, seorang ANBU muncul dari balik kepulan asap Itu, membungkuk sambil bergumam

"Hokage~Sama, Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung lagi. Kali Ini di lapangan luas.."

ANBU itu menjelaskan tentang pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke, Hokage yang mendengar Itu hanya menghisap rokok dari tembakaunya

"Apakah sengit? Siapa yang menang? Bagaimana luka mereka?"

Sandaime Hokage bertanya beruntun dengan tiga pertanyaan, ANBU itu menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Hokage

"Lumayan sengit lapangan luas hancur sebagian menyebabkan kawah, Uzumaki Naruto lagi pemenangnya, Naruto tak mengalami luka sih.. Tapi, Sasuke... Bocah itu babak belur lagi.."

ANBU itu menjelaskan secara rinci pertarungan tadi... Hiruzen menaruh pipa rokoknya, Ia berujar

"Kau boleh pergi... Kita akan selidiki kasus Ini.."

Hiruzen menaruh topi Hokagenya.. Memandang ke arah luar desa, tepatnya ke arah Patung hokage, hokage keempat. Minato Namikaze

'Minato, anakmu berbakat'

Hiruzen berbatin sendiri... Walau akhirnya harus membuat Kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan paperwork menyebalkan Itu (Kan udah dikasih tau Naruto))

Naruto Pov

Kuarahkan diriku menuju Apartemenku, setelah lama... Aku pun sampai di Apartemen ku... Membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang berada di kantong celana ku

Naruto Pov END

"Ah~"

Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya, rasa lapar menggejolak di perutnya. Ia sangat lapar akibat pertarungan tadi

Naruto berjalan menuju lemarinya, membuka lemari makanan Itu dan hasilnya...

"Ah~ untung masih ada satu Ramen Cup.."

Naruto langsung mengambil ramen cup Itu, ia mengambil peralatan memasak sederhananya. Dan menyeduh ramen Itu...

Tiga menit berselang, Ia memakan Ramen Itu dengan lahap karena memang kondisi perut yang lapar

Dengan cepat, Ia menggandas habis Isi ramen yang tersisa Itu, membuang Ramen Cupnya ke tong sampah kecil

"Oh~ telah penuh."

Naruto melihat keranjang sampah kecilnya yang telah penuh, ia mengambil keranjang Itu. Melempar Isinya keluar Jendela. Tak peduli akan mungkin orang yang terkena sisa sampahnya

Persetan dengan Itu, sampahnya juga telah berceceran...

Ia berjalan keluar dari Apartemennya, sekadar berjalan-jalan. Tak menghiraukan tatapan orang... Berjalan sambil bersiul, tanpa sadar membuat dirinya ke sebuah Padang Hijau dan Juga ada monster hijau disini (Guy udah kasih Lee baju hijau ketat dan kasih latihan )

"Satu... Dua.." Gumam Monster hijau itu yang nampak senam... Naruto memutar matanya, menatap temannya. Lee

"Lee.." Sapanya... Lee menoleh sambil bertanya

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kita beda kelas di Akademi kan? Aku setahun di atasmu.."

"Ah~kau kan terkenal.."

Naruto mengarang, berharap alasannya masuk akal di telinga Rock Lee, pemuda Hijau Itu hanya menarik tangan Naruto menuju pematang hijau itu

"Apa, Lee?"

Naruto bersahut, menatap Lee yang menariknya ke Pematang Hijau Ini "Ayo kita sparring... Err"

"Naruto."

"Ya! Ayo kita sparring... Naruto-san!"

Lee bersemangat, memasang kuda-kudanya "Ayo maju, Naruto-san.." Lee menantang

Naruto tersenyum "Kalau kalah Jangan menangis ya, Lee!"

Lee hanya tertawa renyah "Jika begitu, Jangan panggil Aku Rock Lee..."

"Memang Iya." Naruto mengejek "Kau kan Monster Hijau.."

Naruto menunjuk baju yang dikenakan Lee, Mata Lee berapi-api. Ia datang menerjang dengan kaki kanannya

'Cepat... Begini, aku bisa kalah' batin Naruto sambil menghindari tendangan Kaki Lee yang hendak mengenai muka nya

'Kurama bagaimana Ini' naruto bertanya pada Kurama 'Tck~bocah.. Kau menggangu tidurku... Kau Ini, sebenarnya kemampuan mu tetap ada.. Tapi kusegel, kulepaskan lah... Tapi jangan menggunakannya sembarangan'

Setelah Itu, Kurama yang berada di tubuh Naruto langsung melepas segelnya

'Aku merasa tenaga ku kembali'

"Bersiaplah, Lee."

"Aku selalu siap, Naruto-san"

"Rasakan lah, Lee... Taijutsu yang kupelajari.." Naruto mulai hendak menerjang Lee, dan pertarungan pun hendak dimulai.

**TBC**

**"Fic yang lain belum dilanjut? **Saya Tahu

**Ficnya Jelek **? Saya tahu

**Kenapa bikin fic MC baru ? Saya jutsru tak tahu **

**Dah yang penting reviewnya.. **


	2. Chapter 2 (Adik?)

BTTPMB 2

Hijau.. Masih disana.. Padang Rumput nan luas di pinggir desa Konoha.. Adu sparring dua orang bocah yang masih di Akademi.. Berdiri berhadapan.. Memasang kuda-kuda khas masing-masing.. Siapakah yang akan menang, Naruto dengan kuda-kuda asal-asalan nan lembut dan mematikan yang ia sebut **Taichi **atau Lee dengan kuda-kuda mabuk nan mematikan yang disebut **DaiSenpou **

Keduanya masih menatap satu sama lain, melihat celah yang ada.. Naruto memfokuskan pertahannya di bagian dada dan muka.. Sedangkan Lee.. Ia di bagian seluruh tubuhnya

'Hampir tak ada celah' saat melihat kuda-kuda Lee, Naruto takjub sesaat.. Lee sudah kuat saat ini.. Dengan pemikiran panjang.. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebilah Kunai dari kantong ninjanya

Kunai itu bukanlah Kunai biasa.. Itu bermata tiga dengan segel fuin bertuliskan **'Hiraishin' **Ya, Naruto sudah dapat menggunakan **Hiraishin No jutsu **walau belum secepat Ayahnya, Rencananya sendiri ia akan menyempurnakannya hingga tak memerlukan Kunai sebagai segel penghubung atau Fuin untuk berpindah

Dan dengan cepat ia lempar.. Ke arah Lee, hampir mengenainya "Kau membuat ku kaget saja, padahal tidak kena.." Kata Lee "Kau akan terkejut, Lee.." Sejenak Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu ia menghilang digantikan kilat kuning.. Dengan seketika Naruto langsung muncul di kiri Lee dan menendang Rusuknya..

Lee merasa Rusuknya hampir patah, Rasanya sakit dan ngilu sekali... Ia terlempar beberapa puluh meter dari sana.. Naruto langsung mencabut kunai mata tiganya dari tanah, ia langsung melempar lagi di depan Lee, dan kembali menghilang di kilat kuning

Lee mencoba bangkit.. Tapi, ia dikagetkan oleh Naruto yang telah muncul di hadapannya.. Ia langsung menghantam Lee dengan lututnya.. Lagi-lagi pemuda hijau itu terlempar. Naruto langsung menyimpan kunainya dan mengeluarkan Lima Shuriken yang terselimuti chakra **Fuuton **nya

Syut...

Lee pun langsung membuka Gerbang Ke Satunya.. Badannya sudah terselimuti chakra Orange dan matanya jugaLarinya Cepat.. Naruto kembali melempar tiga buah kunai **hiraishin **ke berbagai arah.. Lee masih berlari ke arahnya hendak menghantam siku tangannya.. Tapi, Naruto sudah menghilang ke salah satu kunainya

'Ia masih bisa menghindari seranganku, walau aku telah membuka gerbang ke 1 ku'

"Sudahlah, Lee.. Cukup sampai disini.. Kau tak boleh banyak membuka Gerbang Hachimon mu."

"Baiklah.." Dan Lee sudah kembali seperti tadi... **Mode **Normal

"Aku pergi dulu, ya.." Dan dalam sekali kedip, Naruto langsung meloncat di atap-atap rumah hendak pulang ke rumahnya

"BackToThePast"

"MengubahTakdir"

Di Perjalanannya hendak pulang ke Apartemennya agak terganggu sesaat, dihadang oleh kedua ANBU bertopeng Kucing dan Anjing "Ada Apa, ANBU." Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya sesaat.. Ia menatap kedua ANBU itu silih bergantian

"Ada berita Baik.." Anjing atau yang dipanggil Inu berkata

"Adikmu..l" lanjut Neko (Kucing)

"Adikku!"

"Ya, kamu kaget 'kan?" Kata Inu

Naruto bukan kaget akan Itu, kapan ia punya adik? Semalam di Apartemennya saja kosong.. "Ah Ya, memangnya ada apa dengan adikku.." Naruto menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan cara tersenyum lima Jari

"Dia akhirnya sadar..," kata Neko

"Dia dimana."

"Rumah Sakit"

Dan dengan segera Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua ANBU itu dengan berlari biasa dengan kecepatan standart

'**Back To The Past: Mengubah Takdir'**

Naruto langsung membuka Pintu Rumah Sakit itu dengan cepat. Ia terduduk sesaat, bukan sedih. Ia sedang berkosentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam **mindscape**nya

Di hadapannya, Kyuubi. Berdiri tegak **"Ada Apa, Gaki.."**

**"**Aku punya adik, **Kyuubi." **

"**Kenapa kau punya adik." **

"Aku diberitahu oleh ANBU begitu saja.."

"**Mungkin Pergesekan Waktu, Sudahlah.. Jenguk dia.. Tapi, aku merasakan chakra Yin ku disekitar sini." **

"Baiklah."

(((Qaklvn)))))

Setelah bertanya ke pada Pegawai Rumah Sakit menggenai kamar Adiknya yang ia ketahui bernama Naruko.. Ia segera naik ke lantai 3.. Melihat tulisan kamar bunga **dandelion, ia langsung **membuka pintu kamar itu

Brep..

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar itu, sosok Perempuan berambut **Twintails **dengan garis di pipinya sama sepertinya.. Juga mata sebiru langit yang juga sama seperti miliknya

"Eh~" Sontak Naruto kaget "O**nii-san**, aku kangen.." Kata Gadis Itu

"Ya. Aku juga."

"Heemm.." Kata Gadis Itu lagi "Hai Naruko." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum, ia yakin.. Sosok ini adalah orang yang dimaksud adiknya oleh ANBU tadi

"Hai."

Lalu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu.. Matanya menatap sosok tua berkeriput.. Dengan Jubah Hokage dan Topi Hokage yang bercorak api dengan kanji '**Sandaime Hokage'. **Ia tersenyum, melihat sosok Hiruzen Sarutobi. Shinobi yang dijuluki '**the profesor' **karena kejeniusannya serta karena ilmu jurusnya. Ia juga dijuluki '**penguasa 1001 Jurus' **ia juga memiliki empat elemen yaitu Petir, Tanah, Air dan Api

**"**Hai, Hokage**-jiji." S**apa Naruto.. Naruko sudah duduk di sofa di sebelah Hiruzen "Ya." Sosok itu hanya membalas singkat, masih menghisap Rokok dari Pipa Tembakaunya "Aku Boleh pulang ke Apartemen 'kan, hm? Hokage**-jiji**.." Pelas Naruko riang sebelah sang Hokage "Tentu Saja Boleh.." Balas Sandaime tak kalah riang..

Dalam sesaat Naruto dan Naruko sudah berpamitan pergi dari Hokage**-jiji. **Awalnya Naruto dan Naruko mengajak sang Hokage untuk mampir terlebih dahulu.. Tapi, ia masih ada tugas dan beberapa Rapat yang harus dijalani.. Naruto dan Naruko memakluminya

**Naruto Pov **

Aku sudah berjalan bersama Naruko.. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi berbicara dalam mode telepati **"Gaki, Dia Jinchuuruki Yin Kyuubi.." **Rupanya Kurama berkata Itu "Ya, Aku Tahu.. Kurama.." Balasku lalu langsung memutus telepati kami, Aku rupanya agak tertinggal jauh oleh Naruko yang berjalan.. Aku berlari ke arahnya, hendak menyesuaikan langkahku.. Mataku menatap sengit saat seorang warga hendak melemparinya dengan buah busuk

Dengan cepat Aku mengeluarkan sebilah kunai di tangan ku dan mencabik-cabik buah Apel yang dilempar oleh sang Pedagang.. "Jika kalian menggangunya lagi.. Maka nasib kalian akan seperti buah ini.." Kataku kejam, aku tak perduli.. Aku tak ingin ia dibenci sepertiku dulu, cukup hanya aku!

Tentunya Pedagang Itu bergidik ngeri.. Wajahnya sudah pucat basi sekarang.. Ia hanya kembali berdagang, seusai itu aku kembali menarik tangan Naruko dan kami sudah berada di depan pintu Apartemen kami, Ternyata Letaknya sama saat Apartemen ku sendiri...

"Mana Kuncinya.." Tanyaku pada Naruko.. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan kunci berwarna keemas-emasan.. Aku segera meraih kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke lubang knop gagang pintu Itu.. Setelah sudah kurasa masuk, Aku langsung membukanya

Keadaan Apartemen ini hampir sama saat Apartemenku dulu.. Cuman Kamarnya berjumlah dua

Ini juga lebih luas, tentunya.. Kami tinggal berdua.. Aku bertanya polos pada Naruko

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di Rumah Sakit?"

"Eh kok **Nii-san **bertanya seperti Itu.." Astaga, Naruko sudah curiga padaku! "Eh.. Eh.. Tidak, aku hanya mengetes otakmu.. Apakah kau gegar otak atau semacam hilang ingatan, begitu..." Titahku.. Beralasan sih.. Hehehehe

"Oh.. Aku 'kan masuk Rumah Sakit Karena dipukuli **penduduk **desa..." Kata Naruko.. Tapi, Ia masih bisa tersenyum.. Aku kagum, dirinya amat tegar..

"Kenapa aku tidak?"

"**Nii-san **saat itu sedang tak ada.." Jelas Naruko padaku... Aku terdiam mematung sesaat.. Badanku bergetar.. Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik... Buktinya Aku tak dapat melindungi Adikku

"**Gomen**, Naruko**-chan**.." Kataku sedih "Ah bukan masalah.. " Dirinya memang tegar, Aku pun berjalan ke arah Toilet.. Memutar knop Wastafel.. Air dingin mencuar di telapak tangan ku.. Segera kubasuh muka dan kepalaku.. Berusaha Menyejukkan pikiranku...

Setelah selesai kubasuh muka dan kepalaku tak lupa rambutku.. Langsung saja Aku mematikan Keran **Wastafel **Air Itu.. Setelah Itu Aku langsung saja keluar..

Oh ya? Berapa usiaku saat ini, ya? Apakah sudah Akademy.. Aku akhirnya teringat sesuatu dan membuka lemari pakaian... Lemarinya tentu berjumlah dua untuk aku dan Naruko...

Aku melihat Akte Lahirku.. Aku ternyata berumur 12 tahun, berarti ujian kelulusan sudah di depan mata... Aku melihat kalender di sampingnya, aku ingat betul bahwa tanggal 21 September XXVI merupakan tanggal kenaikan **Genin **dan kenyataanya.. Besok adalah hari kelulusannku

**Naruto Pov End **

Normal Pov

Sebenarnya Naruto cukup kaget ketika Ia sudah disuguhi ujian kenaikan **Genin **esok... Ia sebenarnya sudah siap-siap saja.. Ia 'kan dari masa Depan... Ia juga sudah menguasai jurus-jurus tingkat tinggi yang memiliki risiko yang juga tak kalah tinggi.. **RasenShuriken, Contohnya**..

Tapi yang ia khawatirkan sekarang hanyalah satu orang, Naruko... Ia khawatir Itu, Apakah Naruko menjadi ninja yang hebat setingkat **Genin **atau **Chuunin**? Atau Justru Naruko adalah ninja yang dulu gagal sebelum berhasil semacam dirinya?

Ia bingung, jika Naruko belum mengerti sangkut paut jurus **Bunshin, **dipastikan Gadis Cilik Itu tak akan lulus macam dirinya dulu, walau ia akhirnya lulus saat melawan Mizuki.. Iruka**-sensei **yang memberi **Head Profector **-nya

Ia tak ingin Naruko gagal sepertinya dulu.. Sekarang Ia sudah melenggang dari situ.. Mencari keberadaan Gadis **Twintails **itu

Tak perlu waktu lama-lama bagi dirinya untuk mencari sosok itu.. Rambut yang tergerai membuat sang **Shinobi** berambut kuning Jabrik itu. Langsung saja ia menghampirinya, tepat di meja makan...

Ternyata Naruko sedang duduk sambil memakan **Ramen Cupnya.. **Naruto duduk berlawanan di Arah Naruko "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu!" Pandangan Naruto menjadi serius.. Naruko langsung berhenti menyeruput **Ramen Cupnya, **meletakkannya sedikit jauh darinya

"Apa?"

"Mengenai Ujian Kelulusan esok."

"Jadi?"

"Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau sudah bisa menguasai **Bunshin?" **Tanya Naruto "Jika tidak bisa, kau tak akan lulus di ujian esok.."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah Hiruzen**-Jiji **berkata kalau kita memiliki **chakra **yang besar.. Kita sudah diajari jutsu karya **Shodaime dan Nidaime **Hokage yaitu **KAGEBUNSHIN**. Dan beberapa Jutsu Rank-C dan B sesuai elemen kita masing-masing.."

"Elemenmu, hm?"

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau menanyai ini,?" Curiga Naruko

"Ah.. Seperti yang kubilang tadi .. Kau tahu 'kan.. Aku takut kau gegar otak dan lupa ingatan," ujar Naruto

"Ah ' Iƴǝ elemenku **Katon **sedangkan Naruto-**Nii, Fuuton '**kan?"

"Ah ya.." Naruto mengganguk singkat "Kita bisa memadukan jutsu kita.. Kau menyemburkan api sedangkan aku meniupkan Angin.. Menambah besarkan api mu.. Efeknya menjadi lebih besar..." Terang Naruto membuat Naruko hanya kagum akan kejeniusan kakaknya..

Tapi, ia heran.. Kenapa kakaknya bisa sesejenius ini,? Bukankah di Akademi Ia malah menempati peringkat terakhir dan terkenal bodoh akan teori ninja, bahkan prakteknya

Pernah di suatu hari Iruka mengadakan tes melempar 10 **Shuriken **dan 10 **Kunai, **Naruko sendiri berhasil menancapkan 7 Shuriken dan 6 Kunai... Sedangkan, Kakaknya... Menancapkan 3 Shuriken dan 2 Kunai.. Dan bahkan Shuriken dan Kunai lainnya.. Saat itu juga kakak Iri dan akhirnya kami dilatih oleh hiruzen**-jiji **mengenai ilmu dasar..

Begitulah ceritanya, sampai ia tersadar tangan Naruto yang melambai-lambai di depan matanya, saking melamunnya tadi.. Ia bahkan tak tahu sudah sedari tadi diperhatikan karena tak kunjung bicara "Ah Ya.. Dengan begitu kita bisa jadi **Partner **yang hebat?" Kata Naruko seraya memasang cengiran.. Lalu Naruto pergi dari sana.. Seraya menuju kamarnya.. Ia berbaring di kasur putih itu..

Tapi ada yang aneh.. Kenapa kemarin-kemarin tak ada yang membicarakannya tentang Adiknya? Kenapa tak ada sangkut-paut sama sekali... Dan kenapa...

Ia langsung saja memandang pigura fotonya kemarin.. Yang ia kira hanyalah dirinya dan **Sandaime**. Namun, kiranya itu salah.. Saking kemarin ia terharu.. Ia tak memandang sosok perempuan yang hampir amat mirip dengannya.. Bisa dikatakan kembar beda gender dan rambutnya yang diikat **Twintails.. **Perbedaan umur 'kan hanya 15 menit

Ia mengusap pigura itu seperti kemarin.. Kemarin waktu ia memasuki Apartemennya.. Ia tak sadar bahwa Kamar berjumlah dua.. Ia terlalu senang karena kembali ke masa lalu.. Ya, dia terlalu senang

Malɑm harinya, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Entah ada firasat buruk atau apa.. Ia hanya tak bisa tidur.. Tapi, ia merasakan **Chakra **Naruko yang amat jauh.. Apa ini? Ia bingung! Untungnya Ia sudah menempelkan **Fuin Hiraishin **di bahu Naruko tanpa sepengetahuan Gadis itu sendiri... Turun dari Ranjang tempat tidurnya.. Pemuda Itu akhirnya menghilang dengan hanya kilatan cahaya yang tertinggal..

Dirinya tiba-tiba berada di dekat Naruko.. Naruko tak memandangnya karena ia melihat Naruko dari belakang.. Segera saja Pemuda Itu menyusup lewat semak belukar.. Kebetulan disana ada..

Ditatapnya Naruko yang diseret kedua ANBU aneh.. Topeng mereka memang wajah Hewan.. Tetapi ada **kanji **yang berarti **'ne' **di dagu topeng mereka

Tak ingin Adiknya diperlakukan kasar.. Ia segera mengambil 2 kunai yang sudah ia selimuti **Chakra Fuuton. **Sambil mengacungkan Kunai-nya.. Pemuda Uzumaki Itu menatap dengan tajam "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan adikku?!" Gertaknya...

"Tentu saja sebagai Senjata Desa bagi Danzou**-Sama..." **Tegas ANBU bertopeng Beruang.. Sebut saja **Bear "**Kau bodoh, **Bear**!.. Kalau Begini Rencana Danzou**-sama **akan ketahuan.." Titah temannya yang bertopeng Ular.. Sebut saja **Snake **

"Bukankah sekalian... Dua bocah **Kyuubi **berada di depan mata, hm?" Ujar **Bear **seraya meminta persetujuan "Ah... Aku tak tahu.. Kalau di marah Danzou**-sama **aku tahu itu ulahmu.." Kata **Snake **seraya menyetujui namun tak sependapat.

"Lepaskan dia... Atau kubunuh kalian!" Kecam Naruto.. Masih seraya mengacung kunainya..

"Heh.. Membunuh kami, sadar tingkat bocah.. Kau masih lah bocah Akademi.. Sedangkan kami! Kami ANBU bocah!" Seru **Bear.. **Ia tak akan terbunuh oleh Bocah yang bahkan belum **Genin **"Kau hanya melihat sampulnya saja.." Naruto melempar **Kunainya **seketika... Membuat pegangan ANBU kepada Naruko terlepas.. Dengan segera Ia menggunakan **Hiraishin **mengambil Naruko untuk menjauh dari jangkauan dua NE itu

Mereka sendiri sudah menangkis Kunai Itu dengan Kunai mereka.. Meskipun dapat menahan... Mereka harus menatap kunai mereka yang retak dan akhirnya terbelah akibat Kunai yang dilapisi chakra **Fuuton **Naruto yang berdeskripsi amat tajam!

Mereka menatap **horror **Ke arah Kunai mereka yang retak dan terbelah.. Tapi, pandangan mereka beralih kemudian saat Naruto merapal handseal ringan "**Fuuton: Daitoppa**..." Naruto meniupkan Angin Puting Beliung... Membuat ANBU itu sedikit terpental.. Dengan cepat Naruto melapisi **Kekkai **disana.. Ia tak ingin tahu banyak terjadi ledakan disini.. Itu amat kacau jika diketahui oleh **ANBU **atau terparahnya dari **Hokage.. **Ia yakin akan disuguhi banyak pertanyaan karena kemampuannya melebihi batas.

Mereka memang sudah dilatih oleh sang **hokage **itu sendiri.. Namun seperti Naruko katakan hanya beberapa jutsu rank c and b kan? Kalau **hokage **tahu Ia bisa gawat.. Dan yang paling terburuk..

Identitasnya akan terbongkar!

Bahwa Ia...

Berasal dari Masa Depan dan kembali ke masa lalu!

Cepat atau lambat berita Itu memang akan tersebar, namun saat ini! Ia belum siap untuk itu... Ia masih butuh waktu yang tepat..

Naruto membuyarkan lamunanya seketika.. Saat melihat dua ANBU itu telah bangkit. Iris **Shappirenya **menatap Naruko yang tampak panik dan gelisah yang memeluk lengannya erat "Kau tak perlu sepanik itu.." Tegas Naruto seraya mengacak Rambut adiknya. Akhirnya Naruko sedikit tenang "Kau disini dulu, ya! Nii**-San **akan menghajar kedua ANBU itu.." Lalu Naruko melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto.. Ia mundur perlahan

Setelah melihat adiknya yang sudah pada posisi cukup Aman... Pemuda Uzumaki Itu langsung saja membuat **Insou **"**Kagebunshin No Jutsu." **Dua bunshin tercipta di kanan dan kiri.. Salah satu membuat **Rasengan **di tangan kanan **dan **satunya di kiri.. Setelah Itu bunshinnya menghilang.. Kedua ANBU itu kaget akan bola chakra.. Itu **Rasengan! **Jurus yang terkenal hanya bisa digunakan oleh dua orang yaitu..

**Yondaime Hokage**, Namikaze Minato dan **Gama Sennin, **Jiraiya..

Saking kagetnya mereka tak menyadari kalau jarak Naruto sudah 15 Cm dari mereka.. Sudah tak memungkinkan untuk menghindar seinchi pun... "**Tsuin Rasengan" **dan dua bola biru padat itu menghantam telak perut kedua ANBU ROOT itu.. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai.. Dan ditancapkan di dekat kawah yang tercipta.. Itu bukanlah kunai sembarangan melainkan..

**Duar! **

Ledakan terjadi, Untungnya Naruto dan Naruko sudah menepi jauh.. Kunai Itu sudah ditempel kertas Peledak makanya terjadi ledakan.. Setelah Asap menghilang.. Tampaklah mayat ANBU dengan pakaian tak utuh.. Juga dengan badan serta organ yang berceceran

Naruto sudah biasa.. Ia bahkan pernah melihat ribuan pasukan mati.. Lain dengan Naruko.. Gadis Itu harus menahan gejala mual karena bau amis.. Tapi, Ia akhirnya tetap memuntahkan isi perutnya..

"Naruko, bakar mereka!" Perintah Naruto.. Naruko tak menjawab.. Ia langsung membuat **handseal "Katon: Goukakyu" **dan semua disana tergantikan oleh api yang membuat semuanya lenyap.. Kecuali bau Amis yang masih tercium serta darah.. Melepas **Kekkainya.. Naruto **langsung memegang pundak Naruko dan mereka sudah sampai di Apartemennya.. Naruko pun sudah terlelap

**To Be Contineud **

**Alur yang aneh, hm? Saya menghapus beberapa cerita menyisakan ketiga ini.. Back to the past.. Perdamaian Abadi dan **Dendam & Missing-nin serta 3 OS hahaha.. Untuk rombakan besar dan 3 os sisa mungkin akan di '**delete' juga **

Akhir kata See you!

Tapi balas Review dulu.. Hahaha gak jadi see you dulu

Raja Kadal : **Ya.. Thanks ya Reviewnya **

**Dragon Warrior: Hehehe.. Gimana, ya.. Saya juga masih bingung dikit-dikit **

**Uchiha Leo: Jurus juga perlu Bold.. Hehehe.. Soalnya saya dulu dikritik Readers karena penulisan readers gak pakai Bold.. **

**Hikitani8Man: ya.. Reviews lagi ya.. Naruto hanya bisa jutsu Elemen yang rank c atau b kok.. Hehehe.. Semua usul kayaknya saya terima cuman Sasuke gak bisa dibuat mati.. Ingat! Hanya takdirnya yang gak bisa dirubah sampai pertarungan Naruto Vs sasuke pas Pds di lembah akhir.. Maaf aja **

**Firdaus Minato: Tapi saya lebih memilih ke no pair soalnya.. Agak rada-rada aneh kalau mengubah masa lalu mau pair nanti malah lupa diri hehehe... Tapi saya masih pikirkan soalnya.. **

**Alta0Shappire: oke **

**Syah9126: oke **

**Guest: oke **

**Awim saluja: Yaa.. Lo lanjut juga tuh fic loe.. Gua suka.. Hehe**

**Guest: Akan saya usahakan lanjut sampai tamat **

**Kaito Dark-Sama: akan dipikirkan **

**The KidSNoOppai: oke **

**The KidSNoOppai II: oke **

**Saladin No jutsu: oke**

** : Thanks.. **

**Kirrou senkou: oke **

**Uchiha Patrick: Ya.. **

** : Hehehe maaf aja.. **

**RnR ya..! **


End file.
